fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Newcomer's Prove their Worth
Ken's First Meeting " Hyaa! Hyaa! HAAH!" Hiroshi shouted, polishing his martial arts skills." Very nice!" Ken applauded Hiroshi's growing skill." Thank you sir!" Hiroshi said gratefully " Now, don't you have to go to check up on your construction project?" Ken asked. Hiroshi just remembered, quickly changed clothes, and ran out of there. " My, my, I wonder how that boy fares with all of this. Meh, he has growing potential, he'll do perfectly fine." Ken said to himself, and directed his gaze towards a statue that was made of someone who appeared to be very kind." Hmm, why does that statue bug me?" Ken scratched his head, and started to leave." Well, it's a statue, what could happen?" While Ken was leaving his eyes ran over an attractive, Mature woman in a Miko outfit, she seemed to be gathering fruits from a tree, but had struggle reaching one." lalala..." The woman hummed, while getting the fruits, Ken knew this song." That song is?" Ken then ran through his mind, and remembered how Nelliel always used to sing that song when she was young. Ken went over to the woman and asked." Would you like some help?" The woman replied." Oh, I hope you don't mind, but could you please get that large fruit up there? I need it for something, but it is too high for me." The woman said, and Ken stood forward." Please stand back." Ken asked, the woman moved backward. Ken raised his hand and chanted." Wood Arms!" Then the tree wood formed into an arm, plucked out the fruit and gave it to the woman. " Thank you very much." The woman smiled." Don't worry, and please call me Ken, by the way, what is your name?" " My name is Mei, nice to meet you!" She said, heading off to her destination, and Ken headed towards his." That was weird, I've never been so kind to anyone before? I wonder what's happening." Ken thought to himself, as he left the area. Hiroshi shows his stuff " Good job everyone!" Shin shouted, boosting the worker's morale. Hiroshi then was panting as he came to the construction site, huffing and puffing."Hiro? What are you doing here?" Shin asked, and both of them were confused, Hiro thought he was supposed to be here, and Shin thought he wasn't. " You know you have to help Azuma with the illegal weaponry factory demolition." Hiroshi was annoyed, but not surprised by what actions his master had taken." Well, Master Ken told me to come here, but it seems that-" Shin intervened." haha, he made a fool out of you aye? Well, I think Azuma would've finished by now, I mean with his magic and all." Hiroshi turned around, and saw Azuma arriving, with his group of mages." Oh, speak of the devil and he arrives." Shin said, Azuma looked at Hiroshi menacingly, prompting Hiroshi to stand behind Shin." You see sir, um, Master Ken told me to come here, so?" Hiroshi was about to say, but then Azuma lifted his mood. " Hahaa! Ken told you? No surprise there. Well, there's no work to do, so I'll go have a couple of drinks." Azuma said, moving quickly." Captain!" Hiroshi shouted, but it was too late, Azuma was going to get drunk again." Oh well, who can stop him from getting drunk nowadays." Shin said, Hiroshi laughed at the comment. " Um, Shin, you know. I was wondering, can I test my power against you. Master Ken said you'd be a good opponent to face." Hiroshi said, scratching his head." Really? Well, sure! I'm bored anyway. So, you get ready, and we'll meet at the training arena." A few minutes later, at the training area " Alright then, so you ready Hiroshi?" Shin asked, drawing his sword, and holding it in his usual manner." Of course." Hiroshi replied with a grin on his face." Ready, Set Go!" The announcer, Nelliel shouted, and Shin immediately got behind Hiroshi. He was ready for this, and quickly dodged with a backflip, and sequently countered with an aerial attack to the head. Shin quickly deflected the attack, pushing Hiroshi backwards." Fusion Ritual" Hiroshi thought to himself, and his energy was instantly synchronised with the environment's energy. " Not bad Hiro. Let's see you try this! Henzai!" Shin chanted, created twelve clones which looked exactly alike. Hiro knew a bit about this technique, but thought it wouldn't be bad to experiment." Eight Heads Ritual." Hiroshi chanted, creating eight serpent head like energy beams which directed themselves towards the clones, and defeated them with explosions. " Damn, there's a lot of them." Hiro said, as he quickly dodged the attacks of the remaining clones, but he realised that there was something amiss." There's an extra clone here! No wait, that is Shin. Guess it would be appropiate right now." Hiro thought to himself. " Ritual of Beheading." Hiroshi chanted, creating two blades of energy which were vibrating at immense speeds, he then did a sweeping slice, which beheaded the clones, excluding Shin who got on top of Hiroshi." Air Skin." Shin chanted, turning himself into air, which caused confusion in Hiroshi. " Henzai en Zanshu." Shin chanted, creating many clones of himself, which surrounded Hiroshi and attempted to decapicitate him." Damn, you're strong, but I'm not going to lose so easily. Transport Ritual." Hiroshi chanted, displacing himself, and reappearing away from Shin. " I must applaude your skill. Now I'll show you my new magic. Crystal Shard." Shin chanted, and then the engine on his blade started spinning and the tube filled with liquid went in the engine, and dispersed in the air. Hiroshi was confused. Then Shin was next to him, this was a surprise for Hiroshi because his tactics had changed, although Hiroshi attempted to move backward, a sword appeared behind him." What!" Hiroshi exclaimed, and Nelliel stopped the match. " The winner is Shin Ryudai!" Nelliel shouted, the small audience, which only consisted of the captains, Nelliel and Ken, were applauding Shin's victory, but even more, Hiroshi's promise." Wow Hiro! You're one tough fighter! I really enjoyed that!" Shin said with a smile. " Thanks!" Hiro replied, and then the captains each came up to him and told him to improve his skills, and praised his marvelous ability. Hiroshi was really surprised, but it was a nice experience for him. Shin was very glad that he was to have a comrade like Hiroshi by his side. " Wow Hiro! You're amazing!" Nelliel said, coming down from the top of the stage. The captains had left, and then only Nel, Shin, Ken and Hiro remained in the stadium." Alright, Ken and Hiro, I'm inviting you over to my place. We're going to have a big feast!" Shin announced, with a big smile on his face. " Sure, I'll be there!" Hiro replied, and Ken just gave a smile and left." Oh, by the way, my older sister is going to be there as well." Nel said, Hiro was delighted." Older sister? I hope she is as nice as you." Hiro said. Hiro then left the stadium. knowing Azuma was lying somewhere, like a drunk baffoon. One Sister and One Brother meet again " Alright, Nel, let's get home. We have a lot of preparations to do, don't we?" Shin said, smiling. Then him and his wife headed off. On their way home, they saw a few thugs trying to steal off a woman with a fruit basket in her hand." Hey! Nel we have to stop them." Shin said, and Nel grabbed his hand. " Don't worry, I know that woman, she'll handle herself just fine." Nel said, Shin, reluctantly standing, and watching from afar." Hey girl! Come on, give me that basket, or you'll get it!" A large thug said. The woman, who was presumed to be some sort of damsel in distress, just smiled. " I'm sorry, but if you don't move you might regret it later." The woman said, smiling, Shin shivered at how she smiled while saying such a threat." Oh really? Let's see you try!" The thug shouted, and as he was about to punch her, she gracefully dodged, and threw the basket in the air. " Rune Formation: Pyramid Imprisonment." She chanted, and threw three runes on the ground, in a traingular formation, they rose up to create columns which trapped the thug." Now, that won't last forever, but please realise, that you should not steal other's hard work." She said kindly. As she left the area, Nelliel ran up to her and embraced her." Mei-Nee Chan!" Nel shouted, Shin was shocked, this was Nelliel's older sister." Oh, this person is your husband?" Mei asked, walking up towards Shin." Have you been kind to Nel, have you given her gifts, have you been giving her time?" Mei bombarded Shin with questions, and with this Shin became intimidated, " Nee chan! Shin has been a wonderful husband, please don't do that to him." Nel said, and then Mei stopped asking and apologised." Sorry, she is my only sister, so I have to worry about her." Mei said, Shin smiled back." It's no problem, if I had a sister, I'd probably do the same thing." Shin said, and the three of them laughed while making their way home. When they reached home, Ken saw Mei, and was surprised that she was travelling with Nelliel and Shin." Hey Hiroshi? Do you know who that woman in the Miko Robe is?" Ken asked Hiroshi whispering. Hiroshi went to look, saw the woman and replied." I'm not sure, but it might be Nelliel's sister?" Hiroshi replied, Ken blushed. " Master? Don't tell me you like her??" Hiroshi asked with a grin on his face. Ken got annoyed, and hid behind a tree with his Silent Killing. Once Shin reached the door, he greeted Hiroshi, but wondered where Ken was." Hey Hiro, have you seen Ken anywhere?" Ken knew that he would tell instantly, so he was going to pretend he arrived late." Hey Shin, sorry I was late, had something to do you know." Ken said, laughing sarcastically. Mei looked at him and said." Oh, Ken, what are you doing here?" " Nee-Chan you know Ken? He is my brother in law." Nel asked, with an expression of curiosity on her face. Mei stepped forward, turned to Nel and said." Well I met him in the forest today, and he helped me pick out some fruits." Ken blushed slightly, and Shin nudged him on the shoulder. " So what's happening bro? Never been so kind to me? What's the gossip?" Shin nagged, and he started sounding like one of those old woman who like hearing gossip and then telling everyone else." Shin! Don't bug him. Now, let's go and eat." Nel said. When they went inside. The five took a seat, and servants brought out delicious looking food. Hiroshi was staring in awe, Ken chuckled slyly and told him." You aren't used to such food are ya? Well, here's a treat, you could say." Hiroshi stared at him for a second, and looked at Nelliel. " Why are you looking at me? Dig in everyone!" Nel said, everyone except for Shin and Hiro were eating. Shin with his mouth full said." Hey Hiro, I'll beat you in an eating comp, whoever eats ten plates first wins." Shin sounded like a monster who was eating his prey. " Of course! Bring it on!" Hiro said munching his food, Ken told the servant to bring twenty full plates of food. The servant was of course shocked, but didn't disobey, and after what seemingly was a long while of Shin and Hiro eating, the plates arrived. " Alright these rules apply, you cannot throw your food away, or swallow it whole! You must chew and eat your food." Ken announced, Nel and Mei were shocked, did Ken also participate in these events?" Um Ken? Did you also participate in this 'event'?" Mei asked. " Well, yeah I guess. It was boring sitting down and eating normally, so me and my brothers always held competitions! Anyway, back to business, Ready, Set, GO!" Ken shouted, and the two pigs raced into the food. In the lead was the older Shin but Hiroshi wasn't far behind. After a long hour of the 'pigs' eating and eating, one of them was finally done. The winner was... Shin! Who now was very tired and couldn't stand after eating all of that. Despite this, he hadn't gained a kilo! This shocked even Mei who wasn't easily surprised by anything. " Well, that was an.. amusing dinner. I will be going now." Mei said, Nel went with her. Shin and Hiro with their stomachs full stayed in their seats, and even Ken went off his way as well." That was d-difficult." Shin said, burping very loudly. " Haha, but it was fun!" Hiro burped as well, the two guys were laughing, and the servants were amazed at their stomach's capacity! " Um, Master Shin, may I take the..." The servant, about to finish his sentence, saw that the two men were sleeping, so he and the other servants took the plates to the kitchen. Unnamed Assailant, a threat looms over the clan While Ken was walking towards his house, he went through the forest path that he was travelling through when he met Mei." Hmm, I wonder why I'm always so kind to Mei and nobody else? Why is it that I start getting troubled whenever I see her?" Ken stopped, and he was once again in front of the statue he encountered before. " What is with this statue? I know that it is the statue of Rikudo, the most famed magician of his time, but why do I feel so, insecure when I'm here?" Ken thought to himself. He continued on his way, when he sensed a hostile presence looming over him. " Who's there?" Ken asked casually, and an assailant, who was cloaked in a pitch black coat, barely visible if it weren't for the moon had his blade heading towards Ken's neck. Ken, used his silent killing to move away from the assailant, who had used his own speed to get towards Ken. Ken requipped his staff and clashed with the assailant, Ken then asked." Who are you? What reason do you have to kill me." He asked, the assailant remained silent, Ken then manipulated the wood in his staff to hit the enemy, who quickly dodged, and then got a gun out. " A gun eh?" Ken said, dodging the bullets fired at him. Ken used Silent Killing to move towards the assassin, who then drew a shikimozue to counter Ken's staff. Ken was impressed at how skilled and experienced this assassin was, and was about to give his compliments when the assassin ran away? " What? That was weird, why would he? Oh I see." Ken knew that they most likely sent the assassin to analyse Ken's abilities. Despite that, Ken hadn't used near his full power against that opponent. He relaxed himself, but he knew that Shin, Nel and everyone else had to watch out. Meanwhile at Sid's room " Master. I did as you asked." The assassin that attacked Ken had revealed himself, he was a tall, adult man who wore a black suit, with a yellow polo, and a hat." Very good work, Genkishi. You have truly outdone yourself this time." Sid replied, he smirked. " That's right Shin Ryudai. I will kill you and all the 'trueblood' heirs of the Ryudai Clan, and then make it even more powerful than it was years ago!" Sid maniacally laughed, and the whole room echoed with the evil laughter, Back at Shin's house " What! An assassin attempted to kill you!" Shin shouted, and stood up immendiately." Calm down Shin. We have to take this with caution, if we rush in, they will get the first hit. We can't let that happen." Ken replied, and both sat down on their chairs. " So, if that's the case, we should keep it a secret between us for now?" Nel asked, Ken nodded." Indeed, your suggestion is good. If we keep it to ourselves and pretend nothing has happened, then the enemy will have an opportune moment to strike again, and that's when we'll intercept." " You're right Ken. So, let's not tell anybody yet, and make sure nobody finds out." Nel said, Shin smirked, stood up and stated." So let's see who tries to defeat us, we're not going to go down." Ken agreed and just leaned against the wall, facing the forest where the statue stands. Category:Storyline Category:A Leader's Experience